


Sweet, lovely beta

by Gaybaruby



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, No Sex, You taking care of Ruby, but they talk about it, talking about heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: Ruby, an omega, is going through her heat, and You, a beta, thinks she can't do enough to help.





	Sweet, lovely beta

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this because I actually read a lot of slash fics, and I feel like A/B/O is always used as an excuse to put heteronormative roles into gay relationships (especially m/m). Also the rapey aspect of it all also kind of makes me uncomfortable, so I made this to break away from that. If you don't really enjoy A/B/O, I think you'll like this.

You watched helplessly as Ruby whimpered, toes curling and face flushed. Usually, it was a sight You loved to see. But now, it was just a reminder that You could never provide the poor omega with what she truly needed. Right now, it wasn't out of pleasure, but pain.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Ruby's nails were digging into her forearm, burying her nose into the crook of You's neck where she should have had the musky, strong scent of an alpha oozing from her scent glands. Not the clean smell of strawberry body wash.

Ruby whimpered again. "T-Touch me, please. I _need_ -" She was shaking, nipping little bites into You's neck. Her fangs were always something You had loved. But they would be better off bonding with an alpha.

"Y-You-chan? What's wrong?" Ruby's voice was laced with concern, shaking with arousal and need. You blinked, realizing she hadn't been attending to the poor girl's needs at all, embarrassed she'd let her insecurities get in the way of making Ruby's heat bearable.

"Nothing! Did you want water?" You asked, uncapping a bottle for her. Ruby took it gratefully.

"I want you to f-fuck me," Ruby begged, but drank the water eagerly. "Just touch me, _anything_ , I _need, need, need_  it."

You complied, mindlessly massaging her warm fingers over Ruby's scent glands gently. It left her purring and melting into You's arms, looking so relaxed that You almost thought she'd suddenly went out of heat.

"Sorry, don't have the equipment for that," You murmured, kissing Ruby's forehead. She reached out for the special hot chocolate she made, laced with some alpha hormones to calm Ruby.

Ruby pouted, but set the water aside to sip at the warm drink. She shivered against You, pressing her face further into You's neck and slurring, "Mmm, smells like strawberries."

This was the first time she had helped an omega through a heat, and she felt hopelessly unqualified. It wasn't like helping an alpha through a rut. You didn't have to worry as much about hormones and they weren't in pain with need. Sure, Ruby was fine now, but what about when the cramps got really bad? What about the mating bite? What about-

"You-chan? Tell me what's wrong," Ruby said, tilting her head up. You sighed, lips thin as she stroked Ruby's cheek.

"Don't you think we should get an alpha for you? I'm sure Kanan-chan and Yoshiko-chan would be glad to help. This is the most I can do, and it's not enough," You said, voice catching in her throat towards the end. Ruby just shook her head, trailing kisses along You's arm.

"I know it's scary, but I promise you're doing okay. I didn't even know you could massage your scent gland to make it feel better!" Ruby paused, a shiver running down her back when You did it again. "B-But I don't want an alpha. I want you."

You blinked, hand moving to massage at Ruby's stomach. She purred and whimpered, melting at the touch. "Okay. But, why don't you want an alpha?"

Ruby blushed when You began wiping her slick away, biting her lip. "I... I don't like heats. But what I really don't like is doing it on heats. It feels like it's not me in control, like I'm watching someone else."

You's heart clenched sympathetically, letting Ruby take another drink of the hot chocolate. "I didn't realize it was like that. I'm sorry, that sounds like a nightmare."

Ruby nodded, swallowing her drink. "People think the only way you can get through a heat is with sex, especially alphas. Of course, the smell of an omega in heat isn't exactly resistable. So don't you think that it's scary? Two people out of their minds and drunk on hormones?"

You nodded, never having thought about it like that, and Ruby continued, "It's not like that for all omegas, obviously. Otherwise that wouldn't be the main solution. I've even heard it's supposed to feel way better. But for me? Pass."

You blinked, throat tight. She'd never even thought about what it might be like to be in heat. All she knew was that omegas were horny and in pain during them, and that an alpha knot and hormones basically solved the whole thing. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about that."

Ruby just grinned, wrapping her arms around You's neck. You could smell the sweet and spicy omega scent that bathed Ruby, drinking it in she kissed her, different from the flowery honey scent she usually had. Beta noses usually weren't supposed to pick up hormones at all, but You was lucky enough to be one of those born with a stronger nose.

"Good, now can we get to the part where you spoil me for 4 days?" Ruby asked, batting her eyelashes, making You's stomach flip and heart race. You grinned, sliding her hands under Ruby's thighs to get a better grip as she lifted her from the bed, relishing the adorably surprised squeak she let out.

"Okay, but only after we get you a bath," You said, while Ruby nipped at her neck with those delightful little fangs, leaving her face flushed.

"Mmm, then can I get some ice cream after?" Ruby asked. You smiled as she helped her out of her clothes.

"I guess," You said, feigning reluctance. Ruby just giggled, stopping You as she was going to leave, cheeks tinged pink.

"Can you help clean me?" Ruby asked, shifting uncomfortably as slick trailed down her thighs. You complied, swiftly removing her own clothes and dumping them in the bin before entering the bathroom. She set up the tub, pouring in some more alpha hormones, then guided Ruby to a stool, pulling her own right behind.

"I'm right here, pretty omega, right here," You murmured when Ruby started whimpering, running her hands up and down Ruby's ribs and kissing at Ruby's scent gland. She seemed to calm, no longer shivering like she was standing in a blizzard.

"Sweet, lovely beta," Ruby murmured back, sighing at the heat of the water and the way You knew just how to make the pain go away. Much better than a scary alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
